starboundfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Участник:FelixFelixFelix/test
}}|Starter||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Starter Quests |- | width="40px" | | On The Run |- | | Spread Your Wings |- | | Fresh Meat |- | | Time For An Upgrade |- | | There's No Place Like Home |- | | Fish Out Of Water |- | | A Big Bang |} }}|Tutorial||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Tutorial Quests |- | width="40px" |I. | A Flash of Light |- |II. | Shop Class |- |III. | Prepare Yourself |- |IV. | Food Fight |- |V. | Out Of The Frying Pan... |- |VI. | Tools For The Job |- |VII. | Forging Ahead |- |VIII. | Ups And Downs |} }}|Item||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Item Quests |- | width="40px" | | It's time for a Hoe Down |} }}|Outpost I||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Outpost I |- | width="40px" |I. | Bug Hunt |- |II. | A Fair Trade |- |III. | Fill 'Er Up! |- |IV. | Stirred Not Shaken |- | | Butcher, Baker, Widow Maker |- | | Looking Good and Dressing Well |- | | The Funny Pages |- | | The Under Side |- | | Contributing to Society |} }}|Mission I||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Mission I |- | width="40px" |I. | Help! I Need Somebody |- |II. | Erchius Mining Facility |} }}|Outpost II||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Outpost II |- | width="40px" |I. | Psst (Sparrow Class) |- | | Early Days |- | | Taking Out The Trash |- | | [[....]] |- | | Time for a Celebration |- | | A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts |- |I. | Taking Flight |- |II. | Makin' Paper |- |III. | [[Liftoff!]] |} }}|Mission II||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Mission II |- | width="40px" |I. | Be Prepared |- |II. | Dreadwing (Part I) |- |III. | Dreadwing (Part II) |} }}|Outpost III||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Outpost III |- | width="40px" |I. | Psst (Kestrel Class) |- | | One Small Step |- | | Pest Problem |- | | The Good Book |- | | This is my Song! |} }}|Mission III||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Mission III |- | width="40px" |I. | The Grass is Greener |- |II. | An Invitation |- |III. | It's Party Time |- |IV. | Asking Questions |} }}|Outpost IV||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Outpost IV |- | width="40px" |I. | Psst (Falcon Class) |- | | A Bone to Pick |- | | Golden Ducky |- | | Jail House Rock |- | | [[Mazebound]] |- | | Sharpening Up |- | | X Marks the Spot |} }}|Mission IV||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Mission IV |- | width="40px" |I. | Mechanical Preparations |- | width="40px" |II. | Mechanical Testing |} }}|Outpost V||mw-collapsed}}" id="questlisttable" | width="40px" | |Outpost V |- | width="40px" |I. | Psst (Eagle Class) |- |II. | Psst (Condor Class) |- | | Fried and Battered |- | | Pale Blue Dot |- |I. | Bark Life |- |II. | Hylotl's Best Friend |- |I. | The Joker and the Thief |- |II. | Audience of One (Part I) |- |III. | Audience of One (Part II) |- |I. | Leap for the Stars |- |II. | On Paper Wings |}